Four Seasons Of Love
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: People can fall in love in any season, here are four one-shots of this starting with Winter! fluffy...i think...my first attempt at romance!


Winter

Anzu's eyes threatened to droop, as she forced herself to watch the movie. Otogi, Honda and Jonouchi were on the edge of the sofa hanging on to every flicker of the television screen. _'Boys' _she thought irritably. Jou's square eyes were fixed on the screen, while he was drooling slightly. Anzu turned her head back to the 'seen before, a bit repetitive movie,' she watched it a little while analyzing it, typical buff hero, and damsel-in-distress so called heroine with large breasts.

Sure enough, she rolled her azure eyes. The night before the big 'cliche' battle, where the Hero and Heroine made passionate 'love.'

Jou cheered, while Honda and Otogi high-fived. While Anzu bored, glanced at Yuugi, and giggled, he was hiding behind a pillow. His spiky ebony, magenta tipped hair stuck out muffled by the pillow. Anzu nudged him: "Sorry Yuugi, next time we do this we'll pick the next movie, okay?" 

Yuugi peeped up at her, with round purple eyes and a very pink face. He nodded sheepishly and buried his face back in the pillow.

Anzu smiled, Yuugi could be such a gentlemen. She laid her head down on the couch, looking pointedly away form the TV, Anzu looked out of the window, foggy and rain streaked. The sky outside a dark inky blue. The rain came thick and extremely fast down on the game shop, while dark torrent clouds hovered and gathered over them. Anzu closed her eyes, remembering when she and Yuugi were little they would pack on their raincoats, and go outside to play in the puddles made by the rain.

Yuugi would always be the first one to spot the rain, He would stop what he was doing, find his bright yellow rain coat, it always made her laugh when Yuugi put on the jacket, he was so tiny he had to roll the sleeves back just to fit it. Then he would very carefully put on his baby blue gumboots. And run out the door tripping over the hem of his jacket. While she would just put on her old Lavender jacket on with her old tennis shoes. Anzu smiled again, That jacket and those shoes, were always right by the door way, hung up on a hook or in a pile in the hall. In fact they were still there.

Of course they hadn't _done that _in years. Anzu suddenly got a idea. She took the pillow out of Yuugi's hands. "Hey Yuugi you wanna go outside?" Yuugi eyes went wide as his face brightened up. "Yeah!" he leaped up ran out of the room and up the stairs. Anzu smiled smugly. She stood and turned to the boys, her grin slipping, and went up to Yuugi's room, leaving the guys to drool over the television.

Yuugi's Light wasn't on and everything in his room was casting dark,blue shadows. Yuugi was bent over rummaging though his drawers. Throwing garments out at random. "You don't suppose I'd still fit that yellow jacket do you." Anzu was sure that he meant it as a rhetorical question but she felt complied to answer anyway. "Oh, I think you might." she answered cheekily Yuugi looked up at her with a fake look of outrage. "On my arm maybe!" Anzu laughed that was a bit of a exaggeration. Sure Yuugi was now at least 6ft 1 now days, but he was still fairly skinning and pasty from always being inside. But the joke that was that he was _huge _now...comparatively.

Yuugi shook his head, his blonde crooked locks swaying. As he continued his search for his missing raincoat. Tea sat on the end of his bed, watching Yuugi and the uncovered clothes he hadn't seen for years. Laughing at his funny expressions. Yuugi closed his drawers, sprung up by his knees and frowned. Anzu laughed again, form here she could see Yuugi's wardrobe door slightly open, a black rain jacket was neatly hung up. "what's so funny?" Anzu giggled and pointed to his wardrobe. "...oh...."

while Yuugi strides over and puts on his jacket, Anzu got up and took a blue rain coat off a hook that was out side of Yuugi's room, Anzu felt her cheeks go warm as she remembered that Yuugi had brought this for her when she showed up after school one day soaked. He got it for her with the promise that it would be here always for her.

"Ready?" Yuugi asked coming out of his bedroom. Anzu nodded, and they ran down the stairs.

"where are you two off to?" Jonouchi's head popped around from the living room corner.

"Going for a walk!" Anzu called out after putting on her shoes, and Yuugi shut the door behind them.

The rain splashed onto Yuugi's face, he blinked rapidly as the wind picked up, ruffling Anzu's chocolate brown hair. She laughed loudly as the loud wind howled in their ears, They made their way into the back yard. Yuugi's house was in the middle of the city, but he had a surprisingly big backyard.

He beamed at her and pointed to his now, semi muddy lawn, "Grandpa, has neglected the garden then huh?" she watched the broken ropes, that were there to tie the roses to the fence. Which were now swaying violently in the wind. "Yeah, he says it hurts his back."

Yuugi made his way over to a big puddle. "I feel like a little kid again!" he laughed as he stomped into a big puddle. Anzu smiled, having a flashback of little giggling Yuugi with silky, blonde locks sticking out of his yellow hood, Repeatedly stomping his feet in a puddle, and when he would fall on to his butt. He wouldn't cry but have a little 'dumb' surprised look on his face as his lips flopped into a small 'o'. He would then giggle as he got up and continue on. His Grandpa used to have a hairy fit each time Yuugi came back soaking wet.

Anzu shook her head, snapping back to the present, she jumped into the puddle with him, causing a wave of water to splash in his and her shoes. "Eeek!" Yuugi bent over, laughing hard and grinning at her. All this laughing was refreshing as taking a deep long breath after being near suffocation.

He got up and looked at her, with piercing lilac and violet infused eyes. The laughter slowly subsided, as Anzu looked back, her ocean blue eyes sparkling. This had always reminded Yuugi of a tropical beach somewhere.

Feeling a surge of confidence, Yuugi gently grabbed Anzu's hand and wrapped his fingers around her fingertips. Anzu stared at Yuugi's fingers, pale and illuminated in the dark. This was strange she would of thought that it would of strange for them to touch each other in this way...but it wasn't, it felt natural, normal and light. She looked back up at him. His black feather duster-like eyelashes had water droplets clinging to them. This was strangely beautiful...

"dance with me?" he asked, a strong look in his clear eyes. Dancing in the rain, 'Who could resist that?' Anzu nodded, Yuugi placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In turn she put her hands around the back his neck. They began to sway to the weather, he pulled a arm out letting her duck under it. Lighting flashed over their heads, Anzu yelped and jumped into Yuugi's arms. He hugged her, she buried her face in his hair. Yuugi forgot that she was terrified of thunder.

"It's nothing to be scared of" he waited a few seconds for the thunder to crash. "see? It's a long way away." Anzu pulled away feeling silly. Yuugi pulled her back. "we are going to get a cold if we stay out any longer." She mumbled into his neck. Yuugi put his hand under her chin, to make her look at him in the eyes.

"cold smould..."

Anzu let her arms drop to her side, she lent her forehead on Yuugi's, Yuugi lent in, hesitating slightly. Anzu took charge and lent right in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Yuugi responded eagerly by slipping a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into meet with him kissing her full on the mouth. Anzu grabbed Yuugi's shirt and pressed tighter to him. After a few minutes they had to break apart for air. Yuugi held Anzu's hands in his own, she raised their interlaced fingers to brush Yuugi's cheek with the back of her hand. He sighed at her touch. He had known that she preferred Atem over him, but once his friend/dualist partner. Things between the two of them were left unsaid, he wasn't a taboo subject, it simply didn't need to be said aloud. The secret smiles and eye contact they all shared, was just a silent agreement. A unbreakable bond shared between friends, but sometimes...something else can blossom from the seed of friendship.

Jonouchi's mouth hung open wide, as he laid in a slack position sleeping over the couch while Otogi and Honda were splayed out over the living room snoring loudly. Both of there hands still clasped tightly around the remote control, looking like they fell asleep fighting over the TV.

The morning sun finally broke its way out of the murky clouds and shone it's light through the house's windows. Joey yawned hugely, as he stretched out . Ruffling his mop top hair, he got up went into the Motou's kitchen, grabbed a cartoon of milk and took a drink straight out of it. He then put it back in the fridge, then it slowly occurred to him that he didn't know where Yuugi and Anzu were. Jonouchi made his way up the stairs and into Yuugi's room. He opened the door and jumped back, surprised.

It wasn't Yuugi in his bed but _Anzu! _Yuugi was on the floor next to her in a sleeping bag. He must have had a fit of gallantry and insist that she sleep in his bed.

"Um...Hey guys....good morning..."

Yuugi shuffled around and answered: "Morning Jou..." he sounded like he had a blocked nose.

"err..Yug, whats up with ya voice?" Yuugi looked up at Anzu's sleeping form.

"we have colds"


End file.
